


Journey On The Ocean Side

by HttpGhosty



Series: Writing From My English Book [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Kinda, Oops, Storm - Freeform, also mention of dead wife, also old couple, and a baby crying, ha, i got really depressing, i need friends, mention of runaway boy, some crazy cat artist who was kinda based off of gerard and lynz, theres a business guy, this is from my English book, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HttpGhosty/pseuds/HttpGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another story from my Year 9 GCSE English book, i got a  B+ for this!!! </p><p>we had to write something based of a photo, this time it was a photo of a train being covered in waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey On The Ocean Side

**Author's Note:**

> heres some trashy trash that i wrote for class!!

Water lapped over the cobbled fence, taking chunk of stone away from the stiff cement at warp speed. Flinging over a cold matte carriage, salty liquid crashed, attacking the condensed windows, a baby cried.

 

Inside the early morning train sat a bleach-blonde mother, her son screamed out a white waves banged on the left. Near by sat a shell of a teenager, his possessions packed i hi scruffed Nike bag, that once held books about Algebra. Worried eyes glanced at the child from the other side of the carriage. A freshly ironed suit clang onto his slender figure as he called the boss, apologising that the train is late and he'll be in the office in forty-two minutes, not a second later.

 

Over the road, in an electric-blue Terrance house, a women watched, a bucket of a cup filled with coffee plus rocking plaid pajamas with sinister bed-head, her tabby-cat sat on her mismatched socked-feet, ideas filled her young mind while a battle between two forces went on outside.Two houses down a silver-headed couple celebrated sixty years of love over hash browns. Tea in hand they smiled before slurping milky goodness.Gloomy eyes looked outside, yet another reminder of his deceased wife as the heavens opened above him and the sky copied him in shedding salted water.

**Author's Note:**

> little fact about the photo... less than an hour after it was taken the entire track was washed away into the ocean! (literally search "Cornwall train track February" and you'll see how great living near the seaside is!!)


End file.
